Forevermore
by introspective ramble
Summary: Max and Fang must unwillingly collaborate again after the crushing disappearance of Angel-takes place after ANGEL. Max and Fang must decide whether they're lovers, friends or enemies before it's too late to take down the DG and save Angel. FAX and MYLAN
1. Where did Angel go?

Forevermore

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

After ANGEL, instead of NEVERMORE

Written one late night by an insane insomniac

**Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Maximum Ride. I _wish. _All rights to James Patterson. Not Iggy and Fang for the moment though- Kidnapping hot Max Ride characters FTW !**

**So... Chapters 1-6. Sorry about the rambling on. Some Fang POV, mostly Max. If you can't tell them apart... Hint: Max isn't in love with herself.**

**:3**

**Chapter 1**

So, it was back to normal for me and the flock. Or at least as normal as I could be when we had finally accepted my genetically engineered perfect half into our family, my ex-best friend had left me-again-and, wait for it... wait for it... FOR A CLONE OF ME. Yep, that's right. Oh, and here's the kicker-the world was now under the threat of something we couldn't even figure out from this crazy genocidal apocalypse-loving cult. That worshipped freaks like us.

Us? Freaks? What, you haven't heard of the insane mutant bird-kids? Seriously, _eighth book here_, guys! Here goes: Non-freaky, non-birdkids were experimented on at this place called the School: harmed by lupine-human hybrids called Erasers, and hurt by human-jerk hybrids called whitecoats. Which gave way to us: Very freaky, very much birdkids, with only 98% human DNA. Guess what the other two percent was? Wings.

Anyways, we were now flying to some place called Inverness, in Scotland, because Nudge had glimpsed it on a map and started blabbering on about how it rhymed with dress, mess, tress, less, confess, loch ness, yes, and guest. I know, I know, but _you _try shutting Nudge up once that motormouth of hers gets going.

I looked up from the depressing sight of clouds of pollution in the middle of this quaint country up to the not-depressing sight of the beautiful pinkish-purplish sky(Pinky-purple, like Barney!). I did a quick head count, grinning from my comparison. Gazzy, flying a bit to my left, Nudge, chatting to no one in particular, Iggy, flying blindly in between Nudge and Gazzy-literally, and last but probably least, Dylan. No comment. Wait a second, we were missing one person. Or absolutely adorable avian-person, whatever. Angel, my lovable little baby, that had been through so much.

"Angel!" I called. I started to panic. "Hey Ig, where's Angel?". Yes, of course. Ask the _blind _birdkid. He stared at my position blankly.

"Uh, Max?" "WHAT?" I snapped, concerned about my Angel.

"Angel- she's gone." he said softly, his strawberry blonde hair whipping into his face from the wind. Suddenly, the events of the past few days came rushing back, painful and bringing tears to my eyes. I blinked, not daring to cry yet again. "I'll see you guys there", I mumbled, barely audible, and shot down to the ground, snapping my wings out at the last second, letting myself collapse at the base of a tree.

What had happened? I remembered Angel's prophetic last words to me. _Forevermore._I curled up, my face buried in my knees, hating my complete weakness. Because of me, an innocent child was dead. Because of me, I would never wake my baby up again, smiling as I ruffled the beautiful blonde curls out of her sleepy face. Because of me, Angel was gone.

I screamed, suddenly jumping up and punching the nearest tree, again and again and again and again, never taking a breath between my wails of agony, the eternal weeping of a mother that has lost her only child. Warm arms appeared around my waist, pulling me into Dylan's comforting chest as I sobbed. "W-what are y-you d-d-oi-ing?" I got out. His reply came, soft and steady. "Loving you."

This started a new round of tears, never having really finished the first one. "Fang." The name came out without my consent. It was a single word that made me want to jump off a cliff, wings tied, yet still made me feel safe and trusting. But never again.

Dylan looked down on me, silent as he wondered what I was thinking when I said that name, what I used to think. Silent as he is oblivious to my memories, my innocent memories, of holding his hand when we were in the School's cages. Of joking with him about what our birdkids would look like. Then, that first kiss on the beach, with a dying, post-Ari Fang. Watching him kiss the Red-Haired-Wonder, remembering the stern line of his jaw as I saw the hidden pain in his eyes after my date with Sam. Confessing I loved him with the help of my good old friend Valium. Stolen kiss after stolen kiss flashed before my eyes as I wondered, now safe in Dylan's arms, where was he now?

**Well, thanks for reading! By the way, if you recognize this from somewhere, it's my still-being written nanowrimo(National Novel Writing Month) story under the same username. Thanks to dragon-geisha443 for reminding me to separate my chapters (Ack! This is my first fanfic so please forgive me?), and she is also the only one that reviewed (cough cough). Anyways, thanks for all the favoriting and visiting this story! I just posted it yesterday and I cannot believe the huge response! Which, by the way, does not include reviews (cough cough). Yep, what an interesting suggestion.(coughs violently then falls out of chair)**

**Thanks! **

**:3**

**Please review! The more begging and cookies, the faster I post! Or think about posting! So keep on clicking!**


	2. A motel

**Okay, well, this is called me reposting all the chapters nice and neatly, exactly where I found them. Nice chapters. Don't bite. Oh, you're a good chapter, aren't you? Are you? Wait a second, don't do that. Wait, no. NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Maximum Ride. Yet. ONE DAY, JAMES PATTERSON! ONE DAY!**

**Chapter 2**  
>Me and Dylan met up with the flock at around nine, with some suggestive giggles quickly stopped by my signature "Not a word, or a sharp object will find itself flying towards your head at 120 miles per hour tomorrow morning" scowl. Long name, but hey, it works, so fine with me. After a lovely meal at some generic fast-food chain, we were about ready to collapse mid-air (not that we would ever take the risk of flying in the middle of a town). Actually collapsing once at a cheap motel, we all slept, not bothering with taking watches. Turns out that was a big mistake.<p>

**Sorry about the short chapter. But you know what they say- the shorter it is, the more reviews it should get! (coughs, chugs a half-bottle of cherry-flavored cough syrup)**


	3. With no privacy

**And _now_ I realize the full extent of this chapter's fullness.**

**Disclaimer: Awwwww, really? That's so sweet, but _no, _honey, I haven't written any real MR so far. Oh, so now you abandon me for James Patterson, huh? HUH? (No hard feelings, James Patterson. It just happense to hurt when your own fanfic rejects you.)**

**Chapter 3**  
>Well, the thing about cheap motels is, they don't bother waking you up before letting the next group check in. Everyone, check the "No privacy" box! Nudge had ended up sleeping on the couch, Iggy and the Gasman, in one of the beds, and that left-you guessed it- me and my other half, all cuddly-wuddly in the other. Where do the failed "Do not Disturb" signs come in, you ask? Right about... Now. At six in the morning.<p>

**Oh, wow. A longer A/N than the actual chapter. Well, 'til next time!**

**Hopefully it won't be _quite _as short.**


	4. Plus Fang and MYLAN

**Awwwww... Poor Fang... Of course, he _totally _deserves it :) Go ahead and call me mean.**

**Disclaimer: Forevermore, Me.**

**Maximum Ride, NOT me.**

**Forevermore, NOT J. P.,**

**Maximum Ride, J.P. Get it?Well, too bad if you don't. Jut keep reading!**

**Chapter 4**  
>I thought something was strange once I saw one of those little motel doorknob signs hanging on the door. Either way, I unlocked the door, tuning out Ratchet and Kate's incessant flirting. As soon as said door was opened, I was speechless. It was my flock. I mentally slapped myself for using the word "my", then mentally slapped Ratchet for using it on Kate. Star noticed my surprise. She gaped."Is that, you know, your flock?" "Yeah, I guess..." I slapped myself again. Walking in, I said hi to a previously cooking Iggy, who promptly fell and ruined the bacon, letting it burn. Everyone else was asleep-Gazzy, Nudge, Max, and Dyl- WHAT?<p>

The invincible, indestructible Maximum Ride was curled up, asleep in Dylan's arms. My beautiful Max. With Dylan. This was the moment that I realized she had finally gotten over me leaving. All those times, I had been in denial. When she had hung up on me the first time I called her. Watching her fly away to be comforted not by me, but Dylan as he kissed her in Paris, pressing her up against that cold metal railing. Wondering if she cries herself to sleep when she asks me why I stopped loving her. "I never stopped, Maximum." I whisper, taking a step closer to the reason for me having to leave. I would've cried right then if Maya hadn't stopped me. "She's gone, Fang." Max 2 warned. She is, though. Gone with Dylan.

I suddenly realize that all the commotion has woken everyone up except for two people. Nudge starts screaming happily, until she realizes who I'm looking at. For once, she is silent. Gazzy says hi, heading to the kitchen to help Iggy out. Finally, the murmurs and clanks coming from the kitchen wake her up. "Hey." She yawns, not yet noticing us. Max snaps awake, realizing who is standing in the room. "Fang." She practically snarls, at the same time as Dylan wakes up. "Another nightmare, Max?" he asks, concerned. Well, this doesn't concern him." Another nightmare, Maximum Ride?" I mocked, mimicking his tone of voice. She flinched slightly, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly, and I was sure that I was the only one to notice. "WHAT are you doing here?" she snapped. "Well, we _were_ going to sleep here..."  
>Silence. "Just not with Dylan." Everyone burst out laughing except Max. Even the corners of Dylan's mouth quirked up in a quick smile before he followed a scowling Max outside.<p>

**Okay, sorry for me being slightly cranky. Have you noticed? WELL, IF YOU HAVEN'T, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM-NOT MINE-AND YOU DON'T DESERVE A FNICKIN' APOLOGY! **

**Sorry.**


	5. Voice to heart talk

**Very short chapter**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Max Ride. Patterson own Max Ride.**

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah, we should probably get going. It's about time anyways." How had he found me? In _Inverness_, of all places! Supposedly, Fang's gang had been staying in Paris, but I guess not. I guess not.

I took a breath, steeling myself to be nearly emotionless as I walked in to the flock and his gang sitting peacefully together, chowing down on breakfast. It took all of my willpower and then some to not just jump on him and beat him up. Or jump him, period. Oh God no, did I really just think that? _I need to get a grip on myself_, I thought. Max and Fang, Fang and Max... It's over.

_Or is it, Maximum?_  
>Ugh, not the Voice again.<br>_Well, last time I checked, Voice, Fang chose a clone of me over, well, me. If that doesn't say "OVER", what does? _I seethed.  
><em>Think about it, Max. But remember Dylan will always be there for you. Think about it.<em>

**Yay! Because of this note there shall be many future reviews! Hopefully! (Hey Geoffrey, do you think our subconscious influencing has worked yet?)**

**The Denouement. OOOOOH! EMOTIONAL CLIFFY!**


	6. The Cliffy Chapter

**So... Really, I'm just tired of this I'm tired of posting amusing author's notes and debasing myself for the sole reason of entertaining YOU and my friend Geoffrey. By the way, last time's emotional cliffy was-**

**I WONDER WHO THIS GEOFFREY IS WHO IS PROBABLY REALLY AMAZINGLY CUTE AND VERY SWEET BECAUSE GEOFFREY IS ACTUALLY JUST A NICKNAME AND HIS REAL NAME IS-**

**Geoffrey: NO. Just no.**

**Me: Fine. Will you do the honors?**

**Geoffrey: My awesome friend does not partake in the creation of or legally own any Maximum Ride books according to Section 2B as per th-**

**Me: no.**

**Geoffrey: What?**

**Me: Y-you're talking all lawyery! CEASETH YOUR JUDGEY TALK IMMEDIATELY!**

**Geoffrey: Well, you're the one that's talking all weird.**

**Me: What? But you're talking all courtroomy, even though you're actually a-**

**Ow. My imaginary friend just _hit_ _me_. Don't think about what I just said for too long.**

**Anyways, here's CHAPITRE SIX for all you francophones that happen to also read english out there.**

**Faxophones, try the last chapter, or the one before that.**

**Chapter** **6**

Afterwards, we couldn't exactly ditch them, so we hijacked a plane from an overcrowded hangar with Nudge the computer genius at its controls. Don't worry, it won't be missed. At least we certainly won't miss it, now. If you saw a crippled plane flying over England (or wherever it was) eastward with smoke and fire streaking out the back-well, that was us. Yeah, sorry about that.

We had been in the air for about ten, eleven hours maybe, when a dent appeared in the side of the tiny plane with a large _THWACK!_ We barely had time to blink when the next hit came, successfully opening the plane. Creatures that unnaturally strong could only have come from one place. The School. Maya and Fang jumped into a fighting stance as I tapped Iggy's hand. I thought quickly _._Nudge was in the cockpit, with Ratchet as her copilot. Gazzy was in the bathroom; Kate and Star were getting drinks in the back, and Starfish kid, along with Dylan and now Iggy, were both now standing with us hesitantly. Unsurprisingly, a horde of Flyboys streamed in, ready for a bloody, gory battle. I delivered a swift kick to one, weakening it, just as Ratchet burst in, his super-senses having alerted him to the commotion. No rest for the genetically enhanced.

I swiftly chopped the part-robots on the shoulders, remembering my Easter egg tactic. One by one, they split apart, and I wiped some blood off my face as I watched the battle scene. Now all the flock members (except for Nudge), and Fang's gang too, were grouped together, taking on the deadly Flyboys.

We were outnumbered, maybe twelve to one. I jumped back into the fight pumped with adrenaline, and the only thing I could think was, _I hope I survive._

**Now, THAT'S what I call a bad cliffy! (I'm not talking about Clifford the Big Red Dog. Ever.)**

_**Will Max survive? Will you ever find out the very hot Geoffrey's real identity?**_

_**WILL I EVER TALK ABOUT CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG?**_

_**Find out! (If no one reviews, I guess no one knows!)**_

_**Next Chapter coming soon!**_


	7. NO, I did NOT forget!

**Well, I'm really sorry for the plummeting quality of work, so please bear through this filler until I can write something that shall make you sob over your computers until they break! FAX AND MYLAN in a few days? MWA HA HA HA HA! Fang is _so_ jealous of Dylan! Or will be, whatever.**

**But only if you read and review!**

**Geoffrey: All rights to J. P.!**

**Me: What?**

**Geoffrey: What?**

**Me: The right of nanowrimo? **

****Geoffrey: What?****

**Me: The right of pretending you are Max and jumping off of a building? **

**Geoffrey: What?**

**Me:THE RIGHT OF HAVING HOT GRATUITOUS SEX WITH YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND AND CALLING HIM BY HIS REAL NAME WHICH HAPPENS TO BE DOCT-**

**Geoffrey- slap, walks away.**

**Me: That hurt, you know!**

**Geoffrey: I know.**

**Chapter 7**

I guess that I did, but I'm not really sure. After all, hoping you survive is one of those things that you really hope will happen but probably won't especially when your opponents are a large gang of murderous Flyboys, for example. I mean, what if I was dead? What if I was actually imprisoned by the School and this was really all a dream, like they had said before? Cut it out, Max. No more conundrums before you are certain of life.

I was leaning heavily against the wall, and I lifted my hand painfully, pressing two fingers against my neck. I could feel a pulse but my hand came away dripping thickly with blood. Checking the others, I realized how long it had really been since our last fight with Flyboys. And I guessed that we hadn't taken Itex down after all.

I know that the plane had already been near the state of being a death trap when we had hijacked it, but now it had been stripped down to a thin metal shell wracked with dents. I gave it five minutes, tops, especially since Nudge had already given up on the controls.

I did inventory of the flock, and a bloody (As in covered in blood, not the swear word. But that works too.) Fang nodded to me indicating that his gang was okay. I could hear the engine starting to sputter, so I walked to what used to be the door at the front of the plane and winced, beginning to speak. "Alright, so I'm pretty sure a broken-down post-Flyboy plane isn't exactly the best mode of transportation, so we're gonna have to jump and fly."

For some reason, Fang looked at me weird, and then he spoke. "Uh, Max? Unless you've forgotten, not all of us have wings." Oh, that. I _had_ forgotten temporarily, but it isn't a secret if someone knows! "I knew that", I began. So….. Iggy, Fang, you'll carry Ratchet, then-

Suddenly, Fang cut in. "Iggy and Dylan should carry Ratchet, and Nudge and Gazzy can help Star. Because Kate is seriously injured, I think that me and Max should hold her. We're the most experienced, and all. Starfish….."

_What?_ He must be crazy! There is _no _way that I'm pairing off with him! Well, technically, it was three people, but Kate had a pretty strong chance of nodding off from the pain. Instead of saying this, I voiced my anger through the an excuse disguised as worry for "Starfish". I scowled. "Maya can't possibly carry him by herself! I mean, look at her leg!" It was a swollen, bruised mess, seeping out blood from a cut at her joint, and her right hand wasn't faring much better. "I'll help her, and Fang, you can carry Kate alone. When you get tired, we'll switch."

He glared at me with an exasperated/annoyed look, so I must have seen through some evil plot of his. I so didn't believe his "We're the most experienced" spiel _and all_, so it probably has to do with a very much unnecessary talk about "us". And Dylan. Well, take_ that_, Fang! There is no "us"! Or at least, not anymore…..

**Me: I'm not talking to you, Geoffrey.**

**Geoffrey: Then what are you doing?**


	8. Not another way

**Geoffrey: Well, she left me a note saying she was sick of a certain someone bossing her around, but she didn't mention who. She left me a Post-It note, actually. That's our main form of communication now...**

**Geoffrey: DISCLAIMING DISCLAIMING**

**NOR I NOR SHE POSSESS(ES) ANY RIGHTS TO MAXIMUM RIDE LIKE JAMES PA-**

**Geoffrey: Hey, glad you're feeling better. A note? For me? Alright-**

**POST_IT NOTE: _PLEASE_**_** SHUT UP GEOFFREY**_

**Geoffrey: Hey, come back here!**

**Chapter 8**

Oh, God. What was her problem? Wait, don't answer that. Because it's me. _Why did I leave her? Why did I ever leave her?_ I had never wanted this to happen. This had all been for her own good, but apparently she didn't see it this way. I guess she never will.

She must've seen through my desperate plan to talk with her, and I hated myself for that. I couldn't exactly protest without tipping everyone else off about it, and they hated me enough, thanks to Max. I sighed, getting into position to jump as I grabbed Kate by her waist. One by one, we quickly filed out of the forsaken plane, the rush of joy from flying never getting old, but slightly lessened by the dead weights. I winced slightly when I saw Max pull up beside Dylan, having a casual conversation by the looks on their faces. Slightly bored, but happy nonetheless. Because they had each other.

I had never expected my Max to give in to Dylan, but then I guess she had never expected me to leave. Or burst into her hotel room on a sweet little scene, either. Some things are just so unpredictable until you realize that it couldn't have possibly ended up a different way.

**POST_IT NOTE: _NEXT POST WILL PROBABLY BE THIS WEEKEND, FOR CERTAIN IF SOMEONE REVIEWS._**

**:3**


	9. Tempura is not paint

**Aw, thanks! I've gotten almost 200 hits already, and I only started this story two days ago! (blows kiss). And if Geoffrey told you anything _not_ to do with the fact that- DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, since only James Patterson does, DON'T LISTEN. In fact, here are some complimentary earplugs! Along with an accompanying chapter that is all filler/technicality. I _promise, _the _real _plot starts next chapter! So bear with me, guys, in this final fill-chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

We were now flying across a stretch of water, and me and Fang had switched a couple of times already. I was getting a bit worn out and Fang seemed to sense this, immediately flying over and gently taking Kate from my not-so-secure hold. As her unconscious body switched hands, we touched, and this startled me into loosening my grip a bit too quickly. Fang couldn't carry the sudden weight, and she fell through the low clouds.

Using my warp speed, I shot down and grabbed her, my arms shaking unsteadily. A few seconds later, Dylan followed. "Dylan? What happened to Iggy and Ratchet?" I asked. "Fang is helping Iggy", he replied, answering my unstated question, too. I had relaxed a bit too much, and now the soles of my sneakers grazed the smooth blue surface of the water. Dylan came behind me, supporting me, and we flew back up together, breaking through the clouds.

I could tell that Fang was angry. I could understand that, but it wasn't my fault that he had left me for my own clone and his own, unwinged gang. It wasn't my fault that he didn't love me, or that Angel- my beautiful baby- was gone. I couldn't control Itex or the DG or what the whitecoats had done to us, and now he wouldn't even let me control _myself_ in peace without criticizing my every action. If I wanted to be with Dylan, then I was going to _be_ with Dylan, for god sakes! Was that really so hard to understand?

I paused in my little mental tirade to take a wobbly breath, then realized that I was surrounded by a stunned silence. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and most of Fang's flock had very surprised looks on their faces: Star was smirking, almost, while Maya and Dylan were full-out grinning. Fang, meanwhile…..

Fang was shocked, to say the least. Well, if _he_ was going to complain about my relationship with Dylan, I would continue it, and both me and Dylan could be quite satisfied with that solution.

I didn't take a word of my outburst back. Fang hadn't wanted to talk things through, for once, and I enjoyed the rare peace as we touched down, tired, on a small abandoned island that I guessed was probably part of Japan.

We immediately made a camp on its shore, interlacing the thin wispy branches of a still-growing willow tree for a roof. There was a small shack stocked with some food a bit farther inland, but there wasn't possibly enough food to feed eleven starving genetic experiments, especially Star. Sadly, the part of the shack that normally would have housed people was too rundown to offer any more shelter than, say, a baby penguin would. Basically, it was cute, charming and useless.

Nudge and Star, who seemed to be getting along all right, finalized the makeshift shelter and tended to Kate and Maya's injuries, while Fang, Gazzy, Ratchet and Dylan started a campfire. Iggy asked me to go with him to get some food and supplies, and I agreed. Flying inland, we spotted the millions of city lights shine brightly, beckoning us to Japan's mysterious streets. I landed in a dark alleyway, and Iggy followed me as I stepped out into the wide avenues, his hand around mine. "He still loves you, you know", Iggy began. I told him to stop talking about Fang and not another word about him was heard the rest of the evening.

We came back loaded with rich foods such as chicken teriyaki on rice, udon noodles and even some tasty tempura ( Which is NOT paint- It's basically just deep-fried meat.), and we ate to our fill. By the way, don't ask us where we got the food. In fact, just don't ask us where we got anything. We wouldn't want to set a bad example to your kids.

Finally, the rest of the flock/gang (flang?) fell asleep. I sat in the crook of a nearby tree, weary and excited for the oncoming adventure, and the stars twinkled warmly, welcoming my watch.

**Okay, thanks for reading! Also- sorry, because I had to reformat my story crucial chapter by crucial chapter, so it was temporarily majorly messed up for a few hours. Please don't leave! This is my first fanfic EV-AH, so please tell me how I'm doing so far! **

**(next morning)**

**Oh, REALLY? Oh, GOSH! I got over FIFTY re-VIEWS! I think that I'll give EVERYone some of Dr. Martinez's COOKIES!**

**(Just saying, this is definitely a possible scenario.)**


	10. The Redhead Game

**This is mostly dialogue, and a cliche argument at that, but I couldn't help myself...(sheepish look, glances at Geoffrey)**

**Me: As Geoffrey would say, if I hadn't tied him to a chair and duct-taped him, I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO _NOT _OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Credit to James Patterson.**

**Geoffrey: Mmph!**

**Chapter 10**

"I am NOT bringing you on a _shopping _trip, Nudge! Like, maybe _after_ we finish our whole 'save the world' thing, you know?"

"Well, yeah, but the thing is, I've never been to Japan before! And I need new clothes, anyways! And while we're at it, we can immerse ourselves in their culture!"

"Buying pink sneakers made by Malaysian slave-children with pay below minimum wage is _not_, I repeat, _not_, happening!"

"But Max….."

I sighed, knowing I was close to giving in. "Nudge, I need you to not get into this right now. Shopping for designer labels is not at the top of our agenda, in case you haven't noticed! It doesn't matter how much you want a fluffy hoodie or whatever, because we ARE. NOT. GOING. Got that, Nud-

"Fine, Nudge. We'll go."

WHAT just happened?

"What can I say; she made Bambi eyes at me!" Fang admitted, defending himself.

Seriously, I can't believe they're joking around like that, when Angel is gone, so completely gone. Sighing, I rested my head on Dylan's shoulder. He was so warm, and fluffy…..

Wait, forget that I said that. God, I'm so stupid. _Fluffy? _Where do I come up with these things?

"I guess you'll stay here, all alone, and take advantage of the privacy while we're gone, huh?" Fang said harshly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I don't know about you, but I think I liked it better when he just raised his eyebrows suggestively, _period_.

"Just like you and Maya last night."

This seemed to hurt him, though I couldn't see why, _especially_ since _they_ were the ones going at it like, well, hormonal bird kids for half the night.

"You were supposed to be asleep!"

"Well, _something_ kept me up."

"What, like Dylan's 'Me love Max' gene?"

"No, I was talking about you sucking face with my clone, so don't change the subject!"

"Maya is a completely unique individual! Your only similarities are your looks!

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before. Like, seriously, you used that line in Paris. And Fang? I never thought that you'd be one to judge girls solely on their looks, but I've got to stop overestimating you. After all, we already know how much you love _redheads_."

"Name one."

"Lissa the Red-Haired Wonder."

"Oh, now look who's all obsessive! Name another."

"Dr. Dwyer."

"See, Max? Two people can't be called a _type_. You're just going overb-

I had had enough. I was getting a splitting headache and my wounds were opening again, so I said something that would _really_ annoy him.

"Max 2."

**So, story ideas-**

**Should Max get another brain attack?**

**Should there be a much-regretted but still very hot FAX makeout?**

**SHOULD I EVEN CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**Spoiler Alert!- I don't care if you want me to or not, I am. Although I must say, getting tons of reviews would be quite encouraging! (THIS HINT IS BIG ENOUGH TO SHOVE YOU OFF OF A SHARP, DANGEROUS ON THE BOTTOM CLIFF, SO PLEASE JUST REVIEW."**

**Oh, well, I don't really sound nice/polite/slightly civilised and lemon-loving in ALL CAPS, so-**

**please review!**

**:3**

**Also, I'm almost at the 500 hits mark, and I started this story November first, so I'll make you a deal.**

**If there are 500 hits and at least ten reviews by midnight, November fifth, well...**

**Geoffrey: What's the prize? Reward? Overdue compensation?**

**Me: Uh...**

**How about a very happy writer?**

**Geoffrey-smacks head on table.**


	11. The International MAX Pocket Dictionary

**Alright, so I was originally going to publish this as a separate piece, but I need a way to place an encouraging, legal, guideline-following A/N.**

**What I wanted to say was th-**

**Geoffrey: On November 3rd we got _257 _hits, while on Friday we only got 64. As of publishing time, at six in the morning for us Canada people (Another all-nighter, catering to the readers and debasing myself for your simple amusement.), both today and yesterday (the 5th) have _64 _hits. Please break the record! Oh, God, I sound desperate.**

**Me: yes you do. Anyways, this poem officially proves that I do NOT work well without my nightly rapid eye movement. It _was _supposed to cheer you on to visit the same site, oh, I don't know, a few hundred times, maybe, but It's actually quite depressing. Not as in sad, but as in just _depressing._ Thank you, QueenOfRandonessAndTacos, for the second review EVER, and I will _definitely _make Max, and therefore Fang, SUFFER! Oh, look at the time! Time for a brain attack, brought to you by the Voice, truly.**

**The International MAX Pocket Dictionary**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is all James Patterson.**

A is for **Ari**, Fang's girlfriend's brother true,

B is for **Batchelder**, because Jeb betrayed the Flock.

C is for the **cooking** that Max can never do,

D is for **Doomsday**, who worship Angel's stock.

E is for **Erasers**, those scary wolfy things,

G is for **galletas**, Choco cookies from Dr. Mom.

H is for **whitecoats**, because W is for wings,

I is for **illusion**, because Angel's never wrong.

J isn't for **Jeb**, since I used that up on B,

K is for **Krelp**, those monsters in the blue,

L is for **late**, as Max has always been,

M is for **Maximum**, the un-minimum of two.

N is for **Nevermore**, when that fn*ck*ng book will be published,

O is for **:O**, when Max makes a mistake,

P is for **perfect half**, that's why Fang thinks that Dylan's rubbish,

Q is for **QWERTY**, for Fang's blog's sake.

R is for **Ratchet**, that guy with senses in his brains,

S is for **Star**, just another mutant freak,

T is for **trains**, 'cause I LIKE TRAINS,

U is for **Director** is for his box, long ago, peaked.

V is for **Valencia**, and those cookies that I mentioned,

W is for **wings** and not whitecoats, like I said.

X is for **xenophobia**, since Max needs intervention,

Y is for **Yay!** - A _different_ kind of FAX in bed.

**Z****o,vow dyd dyu vike myn **_**poetry?**_

**You know, I wrote this just so someone would flame me already. At least it would be a review, since my _real _story (Forevermore) has gotten almost 400 hits in the last 4 days(-ish, since it's midnight now.), and how many reviews did I get? ONE. (Well, now two.)Anyways, please review or PM, and whoever can find the biggest/most mistake(s) wins! I might be persuaded to do a decent second try, FAX edition. For all you ASDF fans out there, **_**yes,**_** it was an intentional reference. So, so long, about-to-click-on-the-review-button readers. Let's pack up, Geoffrey.**


	12. A Tokyo honeymoon

**Sorry about the wait, but Geoffrey really wanted to go the Disneyland. I didn't.**

**Geoffrey: Mmph!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Courtney,**** you've realized that we _do_ go to the same school, right? Same class? You can just tell me tomorrow. Like with every other thing for the past year.**

**wisteria, thanks for commenting and I updated as soon as I got your review!**

**:3**

**A.R, I _shall_ continue, but I have to untie Geoffrey first. And untape him. And unhandcuff him and everything else.**

**And RandomReader15, gracias! But I'm not golden, I'm a winged human. Or at least that's how I like to think of things.**

**Geoffrey: You can dream.**

**Me: Yes I can, Geoffrey. Yes I can.**

**Geoffrey: I told you to stop calling me that!**

**Me: What?**

**Geoffrey: It's _Jeffrey_, not _Geoffrey_.**

**Me: How can you even tell?**

**Geoffrey: Never mind.**

**Me: This is me disclaiming! The characters, Maximum Ride, etc.? All James Patterson's! If you haven't figured that out by now...**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Then you should go read a Twilight fanfic or something.**

**Me: Wait, the ones with all the sparkly people?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Never mind.**

**Chapter 11**

"Guys, STOP." Iggy was clearly tired of this, but I guess he must have dealt with our arguments before. Of the opposite kind. "Well, why don't you ask Max how Maya is a redhead?" Fang practically snarled. "She dyed her hair red." I quickly said before Iggy could intervene. Okay, I know that that was a _really_ bad argument, but right now I just wanted Fang to go away. Or come back. Whatever.

He called me out on it. "Max, what kind of an argument is that? I would think that the great Maximum Ride could do better than confuse magenta with red." Okay, now he was _trying_ to make me mad.

"How about you? Fang, the dark and invisible, couldn't decide which Max is which for his own sake."

"I know perfectly well how to tell you apart!"

"Oh, _really_? The only difference between us is her red hair and the fact that she's just a copy of me!"

"What? But she's more than just a c-

"And a bad one at that." Nudge muttered under her breath.

"Okay, I'm right here, you know." Maya said. "And we should go to the Tokyo Tower."

"And that means we're not going there." I continued. Next thing you know, she was going to claim to have a Voice.

"What if we _should_, though?" Fang challenged.

"Then you two can go off on your little Tokyo honeymoon. We're staying here."

"What if Angel's there?" Nudge asked. "What if she was just kidnapped?"

And that is how I got caught in the flock/gang-wide conspiracy to get me dragged to Japan.

It took us about an hour to reach Kyoto, which was a bit off the west shore of Japan. I was convinced that we were already in Tokyo, because Kyoto was just a typo on the welcome sign. And the welcome brochures. And the train stops and the post offices. In the end, Iggy had to practically shove me into the train station, and it turned out that Tokyo was actually on the other side of the country. Nice going, Max. Why don't you just blame it on the map. Or actually, how about Fang. If he hadn't left, then I wouldn't have been to Paris, and Angel never would've died. And I wouldn't be here now, stuck on a train for about two hours, squeezed in between Dylan and the Bane of my Existence. Also known as the Redhead Addict. Also known as someone who is a _really_ good kis-

Never mind. I found myself unconsciously leaning towards Fang, because _oh God_ he smelled good. _Oh God_, what is wrong with me? Stick with Dylan, stick with Dylan. "Dylan, do you think that we'll find Angel? Do you think… she's even alive?" My voice broke pitifully on the last part, but I didn't care, because right now, _right at this very moment_, they could be torturing her, making her feel things that I had hoped she would never have to go through again. Jabbing her with the sharp tips of needles, making her sprint until she collapsed, seeing how much poison she could withstand. We had all gone through this, many times over, but sometimes I felt as if my strong little mind reader, no matter how powerful she claimed to be, could break at any time. We had all had enough.

**Okay, posting the eleventh chapter in the eleventh month, halfway through the eleventh hour... of the tenth day. Dealbreaker, much?**

**I'll try to update faster next time, hopefully by tomorrow, so keep clicking** **"Review"!**

**:3**


	13. Oh

**So, sorry about the extra short chapter, but I'm posting a longer than usual chapter today, so consider this a warm-up.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Maximum Ride is all James Patterson's work. Seriously, that girl's a piece of work. I mean, all I was doing w-**

**Me: That's what you get for hitting on Max, Geoffrey/Jeffrey/(Insert real name here).**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: But you're the one that dared me to!**

**Max: I don't date freaks like you.**

**Me: (snickers)**

**Max: What?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Look who's talking...**

**Max: Well, at least I'm part human! I'm not a-**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Shh...**

**Max:(silent)**

**Me: Doesn't that only work on life forms with under-developed brains?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Don't tell her...**

**Max: Tell me what?**

**Me: That Fang posted that picture of you on his blog?**

**Max: Where's the knife?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Okay, time for the story, Max.**

**Max: Knife+Fang= Dead Fang= Happy Max**

**Me: Bed+Max+Fang+Sexual tension= FAX LEMON!**

**Max: You+Knife...**

**Chapter 12**

I don't do well in confined spaces. With lots of people. Including a carbon copy of me and my ex-boyfriend, who are now together. Because this is my life, right? Not anymore, it isn't.

Gazzy and Iggy pretty much had to kick me multiple times on the train until I convinced them that I wouldn't bolt. If they kick me one more time, though…

Anyways, once the flock/gang finally got out of the train, I realized that we were stuck. We couldn't fly up to look for this "Tokyo Tower", and Ratchet, Star, etc., couldn't fly, period. See what overpopulation does, folks? If you want to take pity on those poor wandering mutant freaks that may come your way, then don't build too many megalopolises. Megalopoli. Megalopoforgetit.

Luckily for us, one of the first things we saw was a big Eiffel Tower rip-off, and so we went to the top, hoping that at this height we would be able to see anything important. Sadly for us, buildings tend to not scream out what they are, because last time I checked, buildings are inanimate objects.

A large, bustling tour group of our fellow Americans were passing by, just as their guide said something about our ever-elusive building. I grabbed one of the brochures she was handing out.

It said **TOKYO TOWER **at the top, and beneath it was a picture of the Eiffel Tower. Nudge moaned. "Oh no, WE WERE STANDING HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR ON WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR?"  
>"I guess it was all for nothing. Some things just don't work out." Fang said, looking straight at me.<p>

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Well, they're sort of preoccupied with other things right now... Five bucks that Max catches her in the next minute!**


	14. Return of the Valium

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the Maximum Ride books. Or upcoming movie. Do I even _look_ like James Patterson?**

**Okay, it's shoutout time!**

**VictorianBlackRose, thanks for your comment, and seriously, don't die. Here's a bouquet of roses, though, just in case. Slightly longer chapter for you because dead bodies take a while to clear away.**

**COOKIE MONSTER, space or no space, here's your shoutout from an unhappy Geoffrey in a skimpy cheerleading outfit.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: It's _Jeffrey_.**

**Me: Go on.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Do I _really_ have to do it?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: C-O-O-K-**

**Me: Louder!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: I-E**

**Me: More emotion!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Okay, COOKIE MONSTER, this is me. Shouting out. In a cheerleading uniform consisting of a halter top and a mini skirt. Is that not enough?**

**COOKIE MONSTER: No.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: And I'm disclaiming, too-look! Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and Fang's dirty mind! And I'm disclaiming while cartwheeling with one hand! Oh, watch this! A triple round-off! A flyspring! An Arabian front!**

**Me: Are you sure you're not making half of this up?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Fine! So I can't _really_ do a cartwheel!**

**Me: Sting like a butterfly, float like a bee!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: What?**

**COOKIE MONSTER: So... You're an Arabian butterfly?**

**Chapter 13**

"What do we do now, all-knowing one? I asked Maya.

"How about we stop fighting?" Maya snapped.

"But then the world would end! Our fighting is the only thing that's always certain!" I said, glaring at Fang out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't bring Fang into this."

"Why not, when he's the one that brought _you_?"

"Truce." Maya whispered quietly.

I couldn't understand how she could ask for peace. We were supposed to be enemies, to always argue over Fang and dying and who was weaker.

_Maybe it's time to stop,_ the Voice interrupted.

_Maybe you have to rethink who your enemies really are._

"I know perfectly well who my enemies are!" I shouted, just as a wild stream of images burst into my head, a never-ending river of information and illegible data. I gripped the railing, jagged shards of agony stabbing themselves into my consciousness, drawing out imaginary blood from non-existent wounds. Throbbing explosions full of crimson and pain burned in previously happy memories, and soon it was unbearable. I leaned over the edge, wanting to let go. If only I could jump over, it would all stop, but I didn't have enough energy. Instead, I curled up, the pain and the hurt singing me to sleep.

"Max."

I woke up from a dark, dark sleep to a million sets of eyes boring into me. Well, not a million. But close. With my hand pressed to my head, the pain was gently subsiding, but I still had a hangover-like feeling (Don't ask me how I know that.). Trying to sit up, I felt someone trying to push me down, back under, down to the cold floor. "Dylan?" I mumbled. Every action brought back the pain. "He left, Max." Fang said gently. I heard Nudge and Gazzy muttering to each other, and everyone else was just standing awkwardly around, like they were at my deathbed. Oh, I guess I might be dying after all. Sighing, I felt Fang's darkness put me back to sleep.

I woke up again with a very excited Nudge at my side. So basically, Nudge as usual. I realized that I still feel like heck, but then, that's just me as usual. I strained to sit up, and saw a tube connected to one of those medicine-bag-on-a-pole things. And the tube was connected to my arm. "What did you let them do to me?" I screamed angrily at Nudge as I ripped out the tube, but it came out sounding as a dopey, pitiful cry. That's me, the damsel in distress.

When was the last time I had felt like this? Actually, with who? Fang, of all people in the world, had to be at my sappy love confession. Angel was gone. Nudge was excited. We were at the School. My thoughts were going haywire, crazily running around like Iggy and Gazzy after they'd found out about me and Fang being, you know...

Something that we weren't anymore. And never would be again. Fang must be part of the School. Fang had done something terrible, and that's why he left. Because of him, worse things had happened. I didn't care that we had been friends for so freakin' long, since we were put in those stupid dog crates, since we had escaped together with the flock. I would never forgive him now, because he had killed my Angel.

Did I ever mention how I talk out loud to myself? The conversations with said self were supposed to be private, but Nudge was standing there, along with a troop of paramedics just waiting to see the circus freak. Well, freaks. Luckily for me and my insanely chatty impulses, a certain dark and silent bird kid was not there. Dylan came in just then, saving me from an untimely death. I can imagine it now: _Oh, Prince Dylan of Schmancy, you have oh-so charmingly rescued me from that big imaginary dragon! Please accept my everlasting thanks! _ As I said, I'm terrible at waiting for young, handsome guys to sweep me off my feet, or whatever it is that they do in the movies, so I jumped up, ripping off the rest of the wires. Everyone else was paralyzed, and then I realized that we weren't at the School. This was just an average hospital, not exactly well-equipped in handling matters of the bird kid type. As my favorite drug wore off (I was going to kill Nudge later for that), I leaped out the window, feet first, my two least favorite mutants right now following behind me.

**Posting this on 11/11/11 at 11:11 am as a tribute to those that died and sacrificed their chance at life for our freedom.**

**Make peace, not war.**

**Lest we forget.**


	15. A very Faxy makeout

**I'm publishing my third chapter of the day! RECORD! Geoffrey, would you like to do a cheer for us?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: It's Jeffrey. And no.**

**Me: Fine. Anyways, Soar High, your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Aw! (Okay, Iggy, not that way.) To all of you that asked for longer chapters, I surrender! Mercy! Please! It's either short chapters every two days or so or long chapters every week! Blame my OCD!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Uh... You don't _have_ OCD.**

**Me: Shh... well, blame Geoffrey!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Blame Max. I got my five bucks, though!**

**Me: You promised never to mention that again!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Did you hear something? Back to disclaiming!**

**Me: (silent)**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: I don't think that sign language works online...**

**Me: Maximum Ride is JP. Get it, Geoffrey?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Jeffr-**

**Me: Don't even say it.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Jef-**

**Me: Nope.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: J-**

**Me: Back to a very FAXY chapter!**

**FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT FAX MAKEOUT ALERT**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Is that... police tape warning people about a Fax makeout?**

**Me: Hush hush.**

**Chapter 14**

I stumbled into the hotel after Nudge, with Dylan behind me. I immediately collapsed into a chair, and I didn't know if it was from the damn Valium or the sheer exhaustion of another brain attack. It had hurt more than the first ones, and it hadn't told me anything new that I could make out. The whole time, I had been thinking about Fang, and what I should do about him. I was back to square one, except he was no longer my right-wing man. He was an enemy.

They wouldn't let me do anything by myself except drag my poor butt into the washroom, and for a claustrophobic bird girl, that wasn't exactly the best arrangement. About two days later, I decided to go out for a fly in the middle of the night, just to stretch out my wings. After flying around for a while, I landed on a small dock, sitting down and dangling my legs over the edge. I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was Dylan. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just came out to breathe."

"I do worry, Max. I worry about what we've become."

Oh, shit. Who else would it be?

"Go away, Fang. You left the flock. Now stay away."

"Don't you want me to come back?"

"I….. used to, but not anymore."

"I know I made the wrong decision, Max." he said very quietly, sitting down beside me. A bit too close beside me. I moved a bit over, and he respected my space.

"Fang….. I don't know what to say. You left us with nothing but a note. For once, we were sort of happy, and you had to go and ruin it all."

"At first, I thought I was protecting you, but by the time that I realized that I had just made things worse, it was too late."

"Dylan took your place, you know. He's helping to lead the flock."

Fang seemed to take this as a warning. "He's replacing me in other ways, too." He said in a slow, sad voice.

"How about me?"

"What?"

"You left, and then you invited Other Max to come join you."

He didn't bother to correct me on her name.

"I don't know anymore."

I didn't know how I could do this. In fact, I didn't think I could.

"I used to mean something to you, didn't I?"

He was silent, almost thoughtful.

"Did I?"

"Max, do you miss me?"

Oh, wow. Another emotion-filled sob fest. Time to pull out the Kleenex, folks. I wanted so much to tell him yes, to tell him that I would forgive him for everything if only he would come back, but that just isn't the kind of thing I do. Instead, I stared off into the pond, or lake, or whatever the heck it was, and gave him the silent treatment.

"Max? Please."

I paused. "Dylan loves me."

"I do, too."

Okay, Iggy, did you inherit Angel's mind reading skills, or how did you know he was going to say that? Sorry if I'm ruining this romantic scene here, but if Fang really loved me, he never would've le-

Oh, God. I am in trouble. Fang has his arm around me now. What is he going to do? _Please no Please no_. _I can't do this right now, because really I can't think properly and, and, and, and…_

* * *

><p>Oh my God, he is a <em>really<em> good kisser.

**Max is _so_ going to regret this. NOT!**


	16. Regretted by certain parties

**COOKIE MONSTER, thanks for the Valium! I'll just give it to Geoffrey.**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Jeffrey.**

**COOKIE MONSTER: Jeffrey, you should get a girlfriend!**

**Me: Whaaaaaa?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: I'm taken.**

**Everyone else: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

**DISCLAIMER: MAXIMUM RIDE BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON. I can't really think of another way to put it.**

**Random passersby: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Oh. Okay.**

**Chapter 15**

Fang's arms were around me, and we were kissing furiously. His wings enveloped me warmly, and his hands cradled my face. I remembered how long it had been, then I remembered why. I leapt up. "Max….."

"No, Fang. Don't you ever even say my _name_ again."

"Max….."

"I need someone who will protect the flock, because the flock comes first. I need someone who will always be there, not just for me, but for everyone. And that person's not you, Fang. It's Dylan."

I left, taking a fast running start before leaping into the air, snapping out my wings quickly. He didn't follow.

I sat in the hotel bed at about four in the morning, my hands around my knees. What had happened? I still loved Fang, I think. Didn't I? I don't even really know anymore. Dylan, though….. He was perfect. Like, literally. Maybe a bit too much. He could anticipate my every move, but I know that he'd never hurt me. Not like someone else. Dylan was a nice, caring- Who the hell am I kidding? This doesn't even matter! Angel could be anywhere in the world right now, suffering, dying, and here I was wondering who to go on a date with. Typical teenager.

I heard the next room's door close through the cardboard wall. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they were made of tissue paper. No wonder motels burn so easily. According to Iggy and Gazzy, who will get a severe beating tomorrow if it turns out that they know this from experience.

There were voices, and I recognized Fang's. What other brooding bird kid would come back so late? Or early? Smirking, I stepped over the sleeping bodies of the Flock, carefully making my way towards the wall.

"That was a really long time to think about something, Fang." I heard Maya say.

"Yeah, I just needed sort of a break."

"Were you meeting Max?"

"What?"

"Max- I heard her go out a while before you did. You know, you two being the leaders, and all."

"Uh, yeah. Exactly. We went to discuss what we're going to do next."

"And that is….."

What are you going to come up with now? You're trapped, Fang.

"We couldn't really….. think of anything."

Smooth, Fang. And that was sarcasm. But seriously, Fang _was_ smooth, because back at the dock, he was so- SHUT UP STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES!

"Hey, nothing's going on between you two, right?"

"No! I mean, yes, there's nothing going on. I don't like her anymore."

I could almost hear Nudge girl-screaming "No, because you _love _her! " In fact, that gave me an idea…..

"You sure?" Maya said.

He paused.

"Wow, Nudge, Max 2 sure is a clingy girlfriend." I said loudly, and then burst into laughter.

"I know, right?" Nudge said. Wait, I thought she was sleeping…..

Gazzy gave me a thumbs-up. Maybe I'll let him live, after all.

There was some hushed whispering on the other side, and we grinned, high-fiving each other. Finally, everything was silent, and Gazzy went back to sleep. I realized how long it had been since I'd really laughed, had fun with my flock, and I sighed, laying my head down on the cold pillow. We didn't _have_ to save the world.

**Okay, do you guys remember that really stupid poem with the alphabet? Yes, the one that caused Iggy to go blind. That one. The mistake was F. (This is not a censored swear, it's a letter.)**

**Why did no one notice the absence of this?**

**Except for RandomReader15.**

**So, here I am, finishing the poem.**

* * *

><p><strong>F is for FAX.<strong>


	17. ELLA!

**Okay-**

**Live In Today****, _numero dos_ to notice THE COMPLETE AND UTTER ABSENCE OF FAXNESS. (F is for FAX.)**

**COOKIE MONSTER: By the way, where's Jeffrey?**

**Me: Uh... I think he left after you asked him if... um...**

**COOKIE MONSTER: Where is he, anyways?**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Hey, where's the ice cream again?**

**COOKIE MONSTER: Hi!**

**Geoffrey/Jeffrey: Uh... Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and not me. Bye!**

**Me: Wow... He was in a hurry...**

**COOKIE MONSTER: I wonder why?**

**Me: Well, he's off to cheerleading camp... And you're off to reading the actual story...**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up, struggling to breathe with the duct-tape over my mouth. I tried to wake up from the dream, but I couldn't. It wasn't a dream.

I calmed my breathing and checked my wrists and legs. Handcuffed, not tied. No chance of escape. I rolled of the side of the bed onto the floor, kicking Iggy and Gazzy awake. When they tried to get up, I realized that they were bound, too. Gazzy kept hitting the other bed until we realized that Nudge wasn't there. A note fell down from the bed sheets, and we read it.

I went out to get some food with Dylan, Maya and Fang. We'll be back soon.

-Nudge

So, we were caught by some people that weren't here, and Nudge, Dylan, Maya and Fang had escaped. Just then, I heard some footsteps coming through the door, and a shadow loomed over me. Make that shadows. There were about ten people, and they all had something in common. They were brainwashed, their faces blank, thanks to the DG. Or at least that's what I guessed.

They picked us up in groups, and then carried us outside. They threw us into the back of a van, and drove us away.

We had been in the back for maybe five minutes when one of them came back. She looked familiar for some reason, and then my mind clicked. It was my sister, Ella.

I tried to scream, but the tape was still over my mouth. I remembered what she had written: _I was meant to have wings._ I looked at her back and couldn't see anything, so I assumed that she had just been brainwashed. Ella took out a needle and leaned down. I didn't know how the Doomsday Group was controlling her, so how could I get my real sister back? _Go with the flow_, said the Voice. _Take whatever comes your way._ Oh, _really_, I thought back. So I needed to die to save the world?

"This is for the One Light. The Only Light.", she intoned. She pushed the needle into my arm, and my vision faded into a blurry darkness.

I woke up in a cage, which was all too familiar, and heightened my senses even more than the kidnapped bird kid level. The cage was made of a thin wire that even humans could break, and I hoped that they weren't expecting me to stay in, because to be captured by complete morons, well….. It sort of makes you reevaluate your ego. A lot.

I easily kicked it open sideways, and I stepped outside, crouched down. I was surrounded completely by mirrors. The walls, the ceiling, heck, I was even _standing_ on a mirror. There had been a room like this at the School, and the mirrors had been double-sided or something, which meant that people on the other side could see you, but you couldn't see them. It didn't look like there were any exits, but I walked around, fingers brushing the wall, checking. I tried to fly up and see if the ceiling could be broken, but my wings were bound. I was trapped, really trapped, and this time there was no escape.

About two hours later, a small hatch opened up, level with the floor, and a small tray of food was pushed in. I hadn't eaten in almost a day, and that was a feat for a now-starving bird kid. I refused to eat, though. No matter how hungry I was, I would not eat. The food could be poisoned, designed to cause a slow, painful death, and no matter how much I didn't care how I died, out there, somewhere, there was still a flock. Out there, imprisoned or not, there was still a group of exasperating winged freaks that needed me to lead them, and a beautiful child that needed to be saved. No matter what, I would survive.

**Sorry- tried to put too much action into, like, one page, and haven't updated in a while, too. Anyways, happy doing-whatever-it-is-that-you-usually-do!**

**Over and out.**

**Whatever that means.**


	18. The Unspeakable Instrument of Torture

**What _does_ over and out mean?**

**Does _anyone_ know this terrible secret?**

**We shall find out, right after this short chapter, brought to you by-**

**The " All Maximum Ride fanfictions must either give credit to James Patterson or sponsor us" organization.**

**By the way, where'd my 20 dollar bill go?**

**COOKIE MONSTER: Uh... I gave it to charity.**

**Me: Alright! Disclaimer time!**

**COOKIE MONSTER: I don't think we need to...**

**Me: Because...**

**COOKIE MONSTER: Hey, look! It's "No Need for Disclaimers Because it's No Need for Disclaimers Day"!**

**Me: ?**

**Chapter 17**

Okay, scratch that. As I said, I was a hungry bird kid, and that was my prey. I grabbed the tray and scarfed it down, whatever it was, glad for once that Dylan wasn't here to watch my non-girlishness. _Oh, wow. Since when did I worry about how girly I am? Next thing you know, I'm going to be breaking my fingernails and worrying if this skirt goes with that. Well, I guess that pink nail polish and saving the world just don't go very well together._ I really hoped that that was just me thinking, and not the Voice, or else I would go insane. I would be more insane than a crazy winged kid, let's put it that way. Wait, that's a bad metaphor. Never mind.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall, wishing that there was more food. Almost immediately, the hatch opened again, an almost identical plate of food sliding out. I hadn't been talking out loud….. Had they given me another tracking chip or something? I traced my old scar from when I had gotten the first one removed, at my mom's house. Yeah, that time that she had given me Valium. When Fang had been there. _I love you SO much! _Not anymore, Fang. Not anymore.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed out, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to come from all around me, but I couldn't see any speakers.

"Maximum Ride. You are among the winged and have been called to keep the world going after the end. You shall aid the One Light to protect the Earth and its remaining inhabitants, under the orders of the Doomsday Group."

"How about….. No? But I've got to say, points for originality. You know, with the whole 'you can break out of this cage but not the room' thing." Fang had said that my attitude would get me killed one day, but hey- I didn't have to listen to him.

"We will make you. We have also captured the rest of your _flock_, and we have planned out a breeding program."

Same old, same old. "And how about me?" I challenged. "I absolutely refuse to cooperate."

"Under all circumstances, Maximum Ride?" He- or at least, I assumed it was a he- hadn't even finished speaking when one of the walls glided away, leaving- a slightly further away wall.

I was about to reply with a snappy "Well, DUH YES!" when I saw Nudge. Strapped to an unspeakable instrument of torture. A dentist's chair.

**I know, I know. Longer chapters and all that. Points for trying!**

**(By the way, Geoffrey/Jeffrey, how's cheerleading camp? You flash anyone yet? Heh heh...)**


	19. Kill me

**(Insert amusing author's note and disclaimer about how Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson HERE)**

**COOKIE MONSTER: B-bu-but... JEFFREY!**

**Me: He's at cheerleading camp.**

**COOKIE MONSTER: A-aren't you g-going to talk about him?**

**Me: I just said, "He's at cheerleading camp." Now on to a one-page chapter. (A _dramatic_ one-page chapter, at least give me that!)**

**Chapter 18**

Okay, well, it _looked_ like a dentist's chair at first, but it wasn't. Because strange voices in a mirror prison would never be that mean, right? I raced towards Nudge, but slammed into a glass wall, like a bird hitting a windshield. _Exactly_ like a bird hitting a windshield. I started screaming, banging on the glass and everything, and she looked up.

"Nudge! NUDGE! Are you okay?"

"Heck no." she said, the wall muffling her words. I would have to have a word with her later about language. After I got her out of….. Whatever that thing was. Suddenly, blue light shot out of the chair, and zapped Nudge, making her brown hair stand on end. Nudge screamed, a terrible, terrible sound, and it sounded like she was going to die. "NUDGE! Are you alright? What's happening? Nudge?" She was limp for a second, and I thought the worst, until she lifted her head painfully. "Max?" she mumbled. I could barely hear her.

"Will you cooperate now, Maximum?"

I couldn't, I had to, Nudge, breeding, what should I do? _This would be the perfect time for you to pop in, Voice_. I thought. Of course, it didn't. Typical.

"You know what is at stake here." A voice said, and at first I thought it was the one coming from the mirror-room, but then I saw a whitecoat behind me. She was a small, petite blonde that could have been anyone, except for the fact that she was holding a menacing needle in her right hand. "Seriously, guys, what is with all the needles?" I said. I jumped up with my feet in front of me, hoping to kick her in the chest, but she dodged with a superhuman speed. Or an inhuman one. Was she a mutant _and_ a whitecoat?

Getting ready for a fight, I spun around, only to find that she was no longer there. I heard a footstep behind me, but it was too late- she punched me in the back, right in between my wings. Trying to ignore the pain, I ducked as she swung her arm again, and then I noticed something- two dark brown wings behind her. She was a bird kid.

"This time it is a fair fight, Maximum Ride." The mirror-voice boomed out. "Avian-human against avian-human.

"Will you stop calling me by my full name?"

"Request accepted."

"And just so you know," I said as I kicked her in the face, "this isn't even. It's far from even."

With that, I jumped onto her chest, my arms around her neck. "Do you surrender? Will you leave?"

She tried to sit up, but I wouldn't let her. If I did, she would be fighting again in an instant, with who knows what else's genes on her side.

She whispered something, but I couldn't hear it. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Kill me."

**DUH**

**DUH**

**DUH...**


	20. Short Chapter or Death

**Go ahead, kill me. I'm kidding, for those of you who have not yet perfected the subtle art of _virtual sarcasm_. I haven't updated in a week, pretty much, and this is a page-length chapter that is very boring. Writers, you know what I'm talking about. Forced overcoming of that terrible monster known as _writer's block_. Stick with me, guys, as I get to some place interesting in the next chapter, which will be up by the end of the week, in Canadian years. Promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what goes here, guys. James Patterson wrote up Maximum Ride, Fang sexed up Maximum Ride. This is what happens when my mind is left to its devices for a week. So here goes, the worst chapter yet? Hopefully not!**

**Chapter 19**

Kill her? What? I, for once, had no idea what to do, but should I? This was like Max against Max all over again. I was part bird, thanks to the whitecoats, but then, here was a whitecoat, who was a bird. Did she really want to die? Or was this all a trick? Staying alert, I slowly dragged her up, and then I pushed her up against the almost-invisible door.

"Tell me," I scowled. "Tell me where the others are."

"They-they are captured and are being contained."

"Contained where?"

"I-in separate cages. Until you agree to cooperate."

_Cooperate_. There was that word again. "Have I told you, I'm not good with big words, so _what _exactly do I have to do?"

"You shall participate in several scientific experiments, along with a breeding program to ensure the future of your species. You shall also help organize the new hierarchy of the post-apocaly-"

"Scientific experiments? Nope. Breeding program? Is that even a question? Government? Yeah, no thanks." I spat, reaching out and feeling the door behind her.

"You have no choice." She intoned, a slight metallic sheen becoming noticeable in her voice. The door couldn't be opened from the inside. Perfect.

"Yeah? And where's Angel?" I said, stalling for time.

"She is safe in our custody. Angel is cooperating."

Angel. Angel was on their side.

* * *

><p>We flew back to the motel carrying several bags of food, and Dylan had to catch Nudge when she tripped on a bag. I knocked on the door, but it was silent. "Ratchet?" I called. "Kate? Star? Starfish?" Well, maybe they were in the flock's room. <em>Yeah, right<em>, I thought. _And they're all playing a big friendly game of Scrabble. _The door was open. I looked inside, knowing what I was going to see. No one there.

I quickly packed their bags full with food, then we ran. It was really weird-it was like I could almost smell them, which is messed up, I know, but it led me to some large tire tracks in the sandy parking lot. We flew in between the trees once we caught their trail, and it went on for about an hour or two, when we hit a paved road. That led straight to an airport. By now, they could be anywhere in the world.

**Thank you for coming and please come again!**


	21. Forgiveness?

**Sorry. Of all things, sorry. I beg of your uttermost forgiveness for my procratination from writing "Forevermore", and I am seriously really sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, as in- MAXIMUM RIDE. See, I was all bright and ready to post my story _right now_, but my USB is lost and forgotten at school. PROMISE- I will update a chapter by November 30, 2011(That's tomorrow!), 9:55 AM GMT. Tommorow morning. Don't worry, I won't break my promise, like a certain dark, winged kid we all know! Just a heads-up: Check tomorrow morning!**


	22. A BIT TOO EASY

**Short, late chapter. I will post another one later today, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: READ: JAMES PATTERSON.**

**Chapter 20**

I grabbed her arms and swung her against the wall as hard as I could, but nothing cracked. She was cut and bleeding, but she didn't make a sound. This time, I kicked her in the shins. If she didn`t fall, my plan was ruined. "Not so rebellious now, are you?" the first voice boomed, almost chuckling.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"What has improved, Maximum, is that we no longer need you. We were merely offering a nice deal, because the technology has changed. Instead of a machine, or even a mutant, we have combined the two technologies." I gasped. It was sort of like what I had seen outside the School for Gifted Children, with the Ari look-alike. They had taken a human, given her bird DNA, and then stuck a robot inside of her. Suddenly, her outer, human shell peeled apart bloodily, revealing a thin robot frame instead of bones.

"Do you see now, Maximum? Once the human has become useless, the robot takes over. A foolproof plan." It said, just as the door exploded, bursting open.

Gazzy-who else? - leaped in, with Fang and Maya right behind him. They must have found us, I have no idea how, then freed Gazzy.

"Iggy!" I shouted. "Where's Iggy?"

I saw him run past the doorway with Dylan, probably looking for the others (Looking? Sorry.), just when the door to Nudge's prison opened. She staggered out, ready to kick butt with her bright pink sneakers. Just as an army of human-robots strode in.

I jumped up, wings stretched out, and came crashing down on the first one I saw, toppling the others like dominoes. Big, feathery, electrical dominoes. I spun around and roundhouse kicked one, and it collapsed. Glancing behind me, I saw Gazzy trying to help Nudge get out of the grips of one of the robots, and I ran over, punching it right where it hurt. It may not have been all human, but they still felt pain, let's say. It immediately doubled over, and I grabbed Nudge, dragging her to the exit with Gazzy running along behind me. "Iggy! Dylan!" I shouted down the long white hallway. The strong smell of disinfectant was starting to make me sick. Gagging, I ran to the end of the hallway, where there was a window. I took a running start and snapped out my wings, shattering the window quite easily. A bit too easily. Glancing back to check on the flock, I saw Iggy with the others, including the gang. And Angel.

**And there I leave you, with a terrible cliffy. BYE!**


	23. The worst chapter ever

**So, I'm_ really_ sorry, everyone, but**

**1) my plot bunny died**

**2) I had to go get a plot kitty, 'cause they live longer**

**3) I got obsessed with other fandoms, namely Death Note and Loveless**

**4) I was practicing writing lemons;3**

**5) and this is really a list of excuses as to why I procrastinate writing this story.**

**It was sort of on hold, so if anyone wants me to continue Forevermore, then here's another list-**

**1) I would really be happy if you clicked that little rectangle down there. See? Yeah, the one that says "review". That one.**

**2) I need a beta reader!**

**3) Can someone send some story ideas? 'Cause I'm out.**

**4) and I need someone to come up with a name for the robot-human things.**

**Thanks!**

**I'll post the next chapter this Wednesday!**

**-IR**


	24. IGGY!

**As promised. One chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I got a cold yesterday*sniffle*, so I had another excuse to put off writing.**

**Thanks a whole bunch to my reviewers:**

**The anonymous people, MRLmaximumrideluver and maximumrideluver, who may or may not be the same person. I have no idea. But thanks for reviewing!**

**The not-so-anonymous people:**

**maximumridefan111: I'm assuming that "awesome" means you like it?**

**AnneMarie787: This is the action, and I tried to put off having over-FAX, but you know, IT'S JUST SO HARD! WAAAAHHHH!**

**And the people that convinced me to return to the land of fanfiction-writing:**

**Tayla**

**BlackVeilBridesInBlonde**

**Jennie Spring**

**And my good friend COOKIE MONSTER;3**

**Alright, DISCLAIMER: This is based on James Patterson's absolutely wonderful work, MAXIMUM RIDE. Obviously.**

**I already have the next chapter written, I just have to send it to my brand new beta buddy COOKIE MONSTER.**

**Read on:**

**Chapter 21**

Angel. Angel was back. She still looked the same, with her golden curls and her white wings (Thank God she hadn't wanted them cut off, like Nudge.) behind her. She walked up to the window. I shooed a protesting Nudge and Gazzy out before I could throw up from the smell, and I walked over to Angel. She wasn't moving. "Angel… Come here. We found you." She stamped her feet in the way that she did when she was unhappy. "NO! I won't! And you didn't come for me! I found you!" "Angel, what did the Doomsday people do to you? Are you okay?" I swear, if they had even plucked a single feather off her…..

"You should come work with me, Max." she said. Do you know what's scarier than a controlling part-bird seven-year-old? That's right. A _mind_-controlling part-bird seven-year-old. I stepped forward slowly. "Angel…"

I could feel her trying to break down my mind blocks. God, that would be scary. She could change my mind without me noticing at all. I reached forward and grabbed her. She wasn't staying here because she wanted to. At least, I hope not. "What did they tell you? Ange, we can't work with them! You know that!"

Ow. She just kicked me. I would have to teach her a lesson about respecting her elders. I shouted at Dylan and Iggy to hurry up, just when some more of those robots, stripped of their human flesh, strolled around the corner. "DYL! IGGY!" Where were they?

Fang walked up to stand beside me. "Angel…" At least this wasn't open for disagreement. We both wanted her back, and we would decide with who _after_ she was safe. ""Angel," he began. "We need you. We need you to help us and be our leader. Without you we will die, and everyone will treat you like a seven-year-old again. Do you really want that?"

Oh, why hadn't I thought of that? Appeal to Angel's creepy must-control-all gene to convince her to come back. Anyways, I glanced over at Fang and it didn't _look_ like he was being controlled, so I assumed he was lying to get her back. How sweet.

Angel pondered this for a moment before she opened her mouth. "Sorry, Max. Fang, too, but I don't really think that it w-"

Iggy suddenly appeared, and jabbed her with a giant needle.

**IGGY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! IGGY! ANGEL'S ADORABLE! DID YOU KILL HER! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE! IGGY!**


End file.
